Carthaki Return
by nehemiah42
Summary: set post ROTG. daine and numair return to carthak, fluff, plot and my first tamora pierce fic!
1. Chapter 1

The young woman leant against the wooden rail of the ship, thick, dusky curls billowing in the wind and eyes closed in joy. She breathed in deeply, absorbing the salty smell of the water, the feel of the cool spray on her face and the creak of the ship as it travelled through the choppy water. Yet the girl also heard things regular human ears were not privy too: the clicks and calls of a pod of dolphins swimming underneath the ship and the steady, throbbing hum of all the living creatures in the sea, available to her simply by reaching inside herself and calling on the copper threads of wild magic that were as much a part of her as the blood that flowed through her veins alongside it.

This was how Numair Salmalin, black robe mage and perhaps the greatest sorcerer in the Eastern Lands, saw his love as he emerged from the ship's cabin that bright afternoon. For a while he was content to watch her and the rapturous movements of her slender body as she leaned further into the wind, and imagine the shine in those magnificent blue-grey eyes as she gazed far out into the distance. The temptation to hold her grew to strong after a short while and, seeing the deck empty, strode over to her eagerly before wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Dolphins Numair!" she said excitedly, eyes still closed as she leaned into his strong arms. "Remember the last time we saw them?"

"How could I forget Magelet? It was the same time you stopped your heart trying to hear those whales better…Mithros you scared me," he said, nuzzling her neck gently.

She flushed slightly and opened her eyes. "I was still a child back then Master Salmalin, I didn't know any better," she said, as haughtily as she could manage before turning round to smile into her teachers face. She had to tilt her head up and up do it: at six foot five he towered above her, a pillar of strength and love and friendship. She tucked a strand of jet-black hair behind his ear and stood on tiptoe to kiss him once, gently. Her eyes met his large brown ones that seemed to reflect a myriad of emotions; passion, desire, amusement, warmth, but most of all a volume of love she hadn't thought could ever be felt for her, Veralidaine Sarrasri, a simple Gallan from a tiny village in the mountains.

"Magelet have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" he enquired, the passion in his voice warming her to the core.

The young woman, Daine to her friends, flushed again. "Not lately no. You've been quite lax in that department recently."

Numair laughed softly before kissing her soundly, his every sense tingling with the sheer joy of holding her, a feeling that had only increased during the four months since the end of the Immortals war. When he eventually pulled away her eyes were closed again. "I hope that convinced you."

"Mmm I think you're going to have to keep trying," she replied, her hands tightening in his hair.

Before he could reply, however, there came a shout from behind him. "For the love all the Gods Numair I leave you alone with her for two minutes and you're canoodling like nobody's business…I'm supposed to be her chaperone!" Alanna the Lioness said, her smile mirrored in her startling violet eyes.

"Canoodling?" Numair asked Daine softly, raising one eyebrow. "I take it you introduced our noble Champion to that oh so charming term?"

His love blushed. "I caught her and George kissing in the library and it may have slipped out."

By this time Alanna had reached the couple. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually…do you think you can keep a rein on your…impulses until we get home Numair? The Carthaki's think even a chaste kiss on the cheek from an unmarried maiden to a man means instant damnation."

"I don't know why you're picking on me Alanna, Daine is just as bad if not worse," Numair said innocently, wincing slightly as Daine elbowed his stomach.

"All the same, could you keep public displays of affection to a minimum? For my sake as well as our hosts," she grinned, laughing at Daine's outraged expression. "This would all be so much simpler if you were married, or at least betrothed."

"I'm not ready for ma…" Daine started, but stopped as a large, calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Sweet, as much as your dulcet tones are music to my ears, that particular refrain does tear at my heart slightly," Numair said, his tone light-hearted but both women caught the undercurrent of genuine hurt in it.

Alanna chose to lighten the mood. "You, Salmalin, are a shameless Player. Here's Raoul anyway, he'll agree with me."

Raoul of Goldenlake, Commander of the King's Own and one of the most legendary knights in all of Tortall emerged from the cabin, his large, powerfully muscled frame impressing all on deck whilst his easy smile simultaneously charmed his friends. "What will I agree with?"

Alanna quickly filled him in. "We can't have any trouble on this visit: we're here to visit Emperor Kaddar, make a few pretty speeches, show our diplomatic support then scuttle back home. Not offend our oh so gracious hosts."

"Much as I hate to say it, Alanna's right. Jonathan and Thayet may allow it, but Kaddar and his court won't like it. Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

Daine and Numair exchanged glances. "I owe it to him really."

"You owe him nothing magelet," Numair muttered mutinously.

"Numair I destroyed his entire palace! Besides, he's my friend. I'm not going to lie to him about something so important," she protested. Numair grunted. Raoul and Alanna let out un noble like snorts at the mage's petulance.

A shout of "Land ho!" from one of the sailors in the crows nest ended their conversation, with the four Tortallans turning towards the approaching shore line. "This is certainly going to be an interesting trip," Alanna murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Obviously everyone you recognise here are Tamora's creations and not mine. Thanks to ReadingRobyn for my first review, it definitely inspired me to keep going! Any other reviews would be very welcome._

……………………………………………………………………………………

Kaddar Ghazanoi Iliniat, Emperor of Carthak, fought hard to suppress a distinctly un-regal like urge to run up the gangplank to greet his guests. Well, he corrected himself, one guest in particular at least. It had been two years since he'd seen Veralidaine Sarrasri, and despite the abundance of female attention he'd received on becoming Emperor, in his eyes she remained unique: her tenacity, strength and intelligence had impressed him as much as her soft beauty and grace. Almost as much, he thought wryly, as memories of those wide eyes played out vividly in his mind.

The Tortallan delegation, whose ranks were swelled by ten members of the King's Own, a number of clerks, minor officials and dignitaries as well as the more legendary members of the party, slowly made their way off the boat. Alanna, Raoul and Numair as the most senior members of the party presented themselves first, closely followed by Daine. "Greetings your highness," Alanna said, bowing low.

"Welcome back to Carthak Lionness," Kaddar smiled. "And you must be Sir Raoul, your reputation precedes you my Lord. We are honoured with such a distinguished guest." Raoul bowed deeply. "Master Salmalin, I'm glad you've returned to our shores and I hope this visit is much more pleasant than your last." Numair inclined his head to the Emperor whose eyes narrowed slightly at his nonchalance. "Daine!" All formality was lost when he turned to the young wildmage.

"Kaddar! You're looking well, Emperor status suits you," she grinned, bowing swiftly. Daine was pleased to note that the young leader's formal attire was much less ostentatious than his uncle Ozorne's had been, his large, ornate staff of office the only gaudy item Kaddar wore.

"You look truly lovely as always Daine," he said sincerely. "I hope you'll let me show you our new zoo, we're quite pleased with it so far." Daine nodded enthusiastically and Kaddar smiled before turning away to greet the rest of the delegation.

The Tortallans arrived at the newly constructed Imperial Palace late in the afternoon. Daine gaped at her surroundings: like Kaddar's clothes the new Imperial Palace was an altogether different one than its predecessor. Where once the various structures and towers that made up the palace had been designed to demonstrate the Emperor's wealth and splendour, they were now built to last: practical and sturdy whilst still retaining a certain impressiveness and strength that complemented the new Emperor's personality perfectly. The garish and extravagant statues of the now deceased Emperor Ozorne were gone, replaced by beautiful fountains and ornaments, with the only sculptures and monuments on display those commemorating Carthak's patron Goddess the Graveyard Hag.

"I think your temper tantrum did them a favour Daine," Raoul murmured. Daine laughed and blushed, shaking her head so that her curls covered her face.

Kaddar grinned at her. "I take it the new palace is more to your liking? We still have much to do but I think it's shaping up quite well."

"It's lovely…very you Kaddar…I mean, your Imperial Majesty," Daine replied.

"Please, keep calling me Kaddar. I could never let you of all people bow to me Daine," he said softly, wide brown eyes holding her gaze. She blushed under his intense stare before glancing at Numair who was frowning angrily.

"So your Highness, what's the programme for our visit?" Alanna asked quickly, sensing the mage's growing ire. As Kaddar outlined the activities planned for the Tortallans, Daine pulled Numair aside.

"This trip is going to pass awfully slowly if you keep having a kitten every time Kaddar says one word to me," she said, smiling slightly.

Numair, however, was not in the mood to be teased. "The sooner you tell him about us the better. I don't know how long I can keep the friendly teacher act up for." Daine rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Raoul called for them to hurry up from the entrance to the palace. Once with their party, servants, and not slaves Daine was pleased to note, escorted them to their rooms where they were informed that the banquet held in their honour was almost ready.

Inside her room Daine unpacked swiftly and got changed, stopping for a moment to examine her room: large, airy and comfortable it looked out over a beautiful landscaped garden. Numair knocked at her door a little while later and she answered it with a smile, standing on tip toe to kiss him. "Are you not coming in?"

"Better not magelet ," he said regretfully. "Are you ready?"

Daine sighed and nodded. "How do I look?" She swished the skirts of her royal blue dress shyly.

"Truly lovely," Numair said, slightly sulkily. Daine frowned at him and was about to tell him not to be so silly when Alanna and Raoul arrived ready to head for the Great Hall. Daine took the large knight's arm and set off, leaving a puzzled Alanna and a scowling Numair in her wake.

"You, laddybuck, are going to have to pull yourself together," Alanna reprimanded him. "Kaddar's always had a soft spot for our Daine but its you she's mad for and you know it. Stop giving her a hard time, it's not as if she encourages him."

Numair nodded. "You're right…I'll apologise later. I guess I'm just used to life at court where everyone knows about us. And I don't have to fend off the attentions of a love sick adolescent Emperor."

"You're not being fair on Kaddar. Once he knows about you two he'll back off," Alanna reassured him as they headed for the banquet. The Tortallans were escorted to their places, with Daine seated at the head of the table next to Kaddar and Numair slightly further down. He sighed and turned away from the Emperor, who was plying Daine with some sort of fancy Carthaki delicacy, to his right hand side.

"I was wondering when you'd finally notice me," said the lady sat next to him, a smile adding a warmth to her pretty face.

"Varice!" Numair exclaimed, smiling back despite himself and kissing her hand. "I was wondering what happened to you after Ozorne's…departure."

"Well Kaddar asked me to stay on and help him with the rebuilding and who am I to refuse an Imperial request?" she replied, arching one delicate eyebrow. "How have you been anyway Numair?"

"Busy," he replied dryly, subconsciously glancing towards Daine who was laughing at something Kaddar had just said.

Varice, who before Daine had been the only woman to ever have a true impact on Numair's heart, smiled again: for all his arcane knowledge and tremendous power, the great mage was in many ways completely transparent. His feelings for Daine, and his jealousy of the Emperor, were clear in his every movement, from the frequent glances in her direction to the narrowing of his eyes when Kaddar made her laugh. Varice realised with satisfaction that this situation could easily work to her advantage: a word or two in Numair's ear and some calculated flattery would surely yield results. She resolutely ignored the part of her that yearned for Numair's love rather than his casual lust and moved slightly closer to him, smiling again from under lowered eyelashes. "So, Numair, tell me about life in Tortall…"

Further up the table Daine was thoroughly enjoying herself. Although she didn't like to admit it, she'd found herself missing Kaddar over the past two years his stories of Carthaki life were fascinating and she enjoyed his quick wit and humour. "Daine, how is Numair? He seemed…odd earlier," Kaddar enquired.

Daine paused. "He's fine, he just doesn't like long journeys." She glanced down the table towards him and frowned when she saw Varice gazing up at her love in obvious rapture. "I didn't know Varice still lived here."

Kaddar nodded. "She's been a great help with the new palace design, I don't know what I would have done without her to be honest."

"Shouldn't she be away married by now?" Daine said grumpily. Kaddar laughed and shook his head. A kick on her ankle from the Lionness sat opposite her reminded her not to be so rude.

"What Daine means, your Highness, is that it seems a shame that such an attractive woman like Varice is still alone," Raoul said smoothly.

"Varice is happy enough…she gets quite a few offers. Although rumour has it the only man she'd ever want to be with is your very own Numair Salmalin and that's not likely to happen is it? What with him being so far away," Kaddar said, watching Daine's reaction closely.

"But that was years ago! She should just forget about him," she exclaimed crossly. Alanna rolled her eyes and Raoul patted her knee under the table.

Whilst the Lionness talked with the Emperor, the big knight leaned towards her. "Daine do you want Kaddar to decide you're actually a silly, lovestruck child instead of a strong, independent young lady?" he murmured. Daine opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it and shook her head. "Well then stop raising your hackles whenever Varice is mentioned. Literally. I don't want you shifting into some sort of savage beast and leaping over the table to get at her."

Daine grinned. "I think I can control myself."

"Good. You're much prettier than her anyway," Raoul said, squeezing her knee again before turning to talk to the Carthaki general on his left.

The banquet lasted well into the night, with the Tortallans virtually falling asleep on their seats by the time the last course had been eaten. With a short speech from Kaddar welcoming his guests and wishing them a pleasant stay, the visitors retired to their temporary accommodation in the palace.

The moment Numair fell into bed, however, he instantly became wide awake. As a result the small brown mouse that squeezed under his doorframe and climbed up his bed covers didn't surprise him. With a rueful smile he fetched one of his shirts and gently placed it on top of the little creature. A moment later Daine appeared, sat cross legged in front of him. "You shouldn't be here magelet."

"No one will know Numair," she said. "Besides you know I can't sleep without you or Kitten or one of my friends."

"Aah so that's why we're together…I'm a prop to help you sleep?" he teased, stroking her arm gently.

"Exactly," she said solemnly. "Numair don't be cross at me. I've not done anything."

He smiled slightly at her swift change in focus. "Magelet I'm not cross. I just don't like it when other men fawn over you."

"Kaddar wasn't fawning and besides, Varice was all over you like a mare in season," Daine scowled. Numair laughed at her strikingly apt comparison. "I'm serious. I trust you so you have to trust me."  
He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, stroking her soft curls. "I do trust you Daine. And I love you very very much, which is why I get so jealous; at times like this I still can't believe you feel the same after I spent so long trying to convince myself you'd never see me as more than your teacher. "

It was rare that Numair divulged so much of his feelings to her and this fact alone made Daine realise he was genuinely worried. "Numair, I love you more than anything and I always will. There is no one I'd rather be with in the world, you hear me?" She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him better, and found herself getting lost in his deep brown eyes.

He nodded. "And as for Varice, you have nothing to worry about. I used to like women such as her but now I prefer mine small, dark haired and good with a crossbow." She giggled and kissed him gently, allowing him to rest her down on the bed, his hands tracing the familiar but always enchanting patterns on her body as they kissed with a passion that six months of togetherness had only increased.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, everything you recognise is the great Ms Pierce's. Thankyou so much for the reviews, they're really encouraging! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've had about a million essays to write but it's the holidays now so I've got plenty of time to spend fanfiction-ing. Not too sure about this chapter so let me know what you think!_

……………………………………………………………………………………

Daine frowned. She was walking down a long, winding passageway lit intermittently by flickering torches. Reaching out a hand to steady herself she touched damp stone and drew back, sniffing the air like one of the People. Casting out her wild magic she searched for any friends who could help her but found the way ahead sinisterly devoid of even the tiniest of mice or rats. Dimly aware she was dreaming but unable to wake herself up, she continued down the hallway until she reached a thick wooden door. A large symbol was carved into it: an eye with a slit for a pupil underneath two crossed sticks which she realised bore a marked resemblance to those on the now deceased Emperor Mage Ozorne's crest. She pushed on the door gently, surprised to find it open, and entered the room. It was bare save for another door with the same symbol carved inside it opposite her. Feeling increasingly apprehensive she progressed through the second door, along the passageway that now sloped downwards abruptly. Another minute's walk and her sharp eyes spotted a figure in the distance, tall, dark and reassuringly familiar. "Numair!" she called out, quickening her pace.

"Daine run! Faster!" the mage called out, opening his arms. Worried at the fear in his voice she almost failed to hear the loud sound behind her, like a gust of wind but thicker and laced with a crackling that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Numair!" she shouted again, her chest tightening as she ran faster and faster getting closer to her love. The noise behind her was growing louder now, she could feel an immense heat racing down the passageway towards her, travelling far faster than she could run. She screamed and reached out for Numair who did the same, their fingers almost touching but it was too late. Her final feelings were of sheer terror as her whole body became unbearably hot and a smell of burning filled her nostrils and mouth so strongly she couldn't even scream.

She opened her mouth to try again and found she was sat bolt upright in bed, her arms outstretched and her chest heaving wildly. Her actions were enough to wake even the notoriously heavy sleeper beside her. "Daine? Sweet," he murmured, rubbing her back gently.

"Just a dream," she said, her heart still racing as she leant back into his arms and closed her eyes, the feelings of terror and panic evoked by her nightmare subsiding slowly in a haze of warmth and desire.

"You scared me magelet, it must have been a really horrible nightmare," he said, lips on her hair.

"I just want to forget about it now though," she said, her voice muffled as she rubbed her nose against his chest, a gesture often used that guaranteed Numair's immediate distraction. He laughed softly and tilted her face up for a kiss that firmly banished any remaining fears on Daine's part: the two soon became lost in each other, Daine's heart racing as his hands swept over her arched body and Numair gasping in delight at her lips against his neck.

A bang at the door made them both jump. "Numair?" someone behind the door shouted. "Alanna told me to go and make sure you're at least conscious. So are you?"

"Odds bobs that's Raoul," Daine whispered, scrambling round the mussed bedclothes for a shirt. Numair couldn't contain his amusement at the distressed wild mage who, having found a shirt, was now yanking on breeches at an alarming speed, so much so that she fell over with a crash.

"Salmalin what on earth are you doing?" Raoul shouted again.

Numair snorted. "Nothing!" He then whispered to Daine: "Sweet, can't you just shape shift?"

"Into what? If he comes in and sees a cat in here he's going to get highly suspicious. Besides, I think my toe is broken," she whispered back, her face comically contorted in pain as she rubbed her foot. Numair laughed again and got out of bed, heading for the door.

"I'm coming Raoul," he said, now almost bent double from laughing as Daine hauled herself across the room behind the curtain, still clutching her toe. He opened the door and grinned at the big knight in front of him. "Morning."

Raoul smirked and glanced behind Numair at the highly obvious bulge in the curtain. "Black robe though you may be Salmalin, your powers of deception are abysmal. We both know a certain wild mage is currently hiding behind that curtain so unless you want Alanna to find out I suggest the said wild mage shifts into something very small and inconspicuous so as to avoid our noble champion's detection…" Before he could continue however, the bulge in the curtain changed into a very large and very conspicuous lioness. Raoul yelled and jumped backwards, much to Numair's further amusement. Daine the Lioness padded towards Numair, affectionately rubbed her head against his leg and sauntered past Raoul, flicking her tail at him as she passed by. A moment later the lioness had been replaced by a tiny brown mouse which scampered off down the corridor towards Daine's chambers.

"I'm going to kill her," muttered Raoul, glowering at a highly amused Numair.

After breakfast the Tortallans were given a tour of the newly built palace, before boarding the impressive new Imperial barge which took them on a trip down the River Zekoi. Emperor Kaddar found Daine leaning against the decorative wooden railings of the vessel, staring out into the waters. "Are you enjoying your trip so far Daine?" he asked, standing next to her.

Daine smiled up at him. "Very much so. I'd forgotten how lovely Carthak is…very different to Tortall but lovely all the same."

"I wish you could stay longer," Kaddar said quietly, taking her hand. "I really missed you Daine."

She bit her lip and decided now was as good a time as any to tell him about Numair. "Kaddar, there's something you should know…"

A cough behind them interrupted her and the Emperor turned round, frowning at the disturbance. "Aah, Massan," he said, nodding at the man standing before him. "I was wondering whether you'd returned from your trip. This is Veralidaine Sarrasri, the wildmage from Tortall. Daine this is Massan al Louren, a Master at the university here and one of my advisors." Daine turned to look at the mage in front of her. He was tall and very thin, his skin a waxy colour suggesting he spent too much time indoors. He was dressed in a simple brown robe but on the bottom was a strange mark Daine couldn't quite make out. She looked up into his strangely cold amber eyes and immediately a number of familiar mages and feelings flashed through her mind: the wooden door with the crest, Numair calling to her from the end of the corridor and a dreaded feeling of heat and terror. She closed her eyes and swayed on her feet as she tried to block out the wave of panic that threatened to consume her; she was dimly aware of the People near to the shore calling out to her in worry, but it wasn't until she felt a familiar and pleasant warmth behind her that she retreated from her visions. She leant backwards into the arms of Numair who cradled her tenderly, stroking her hair. "Daine?" he said, worry evident in the tremble of his voice.

She opened her eyes and looked into his face, a picture of concern and love. "I'm all right…I…" she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe it was the heat."

Alanna appeared at her shoulder and knelt in front of her, tilting her head one way then the next to examine her. "The heat doesn't normally affect you so badly. I'm assuming that cacophony of noise from the shore was your beasties showing their concern?"

Daine flushed and stood up, brushing off Alanna's question whilst still leaning on Numair for support. She glanced at Kaddar who was looking at her strangely: a mixture of concern, surprise and something else she couldn't quite make out filling his face. "Maybe you should sit in the shade Veralidaine?" his use of her full name shocked her and she glanced at him, puzzled. She didn't have more time to dwell on it, however, as the mage Massan addressed her. She noticed he didn't meet her eyes and deduced he knew or guessed the real reason behind her spell of weakness.

"Perhaps that would be best, Miss Sarrasri. The Carthaki heat is fiercest at this time of day," his voice was low and to Daine's ears sounded thin and slightly sinister. She nodded and allowed Numair to lead her over to a nearby canopy where he fussed around her like a mother hen. She told him as such and he glared at her, launching into a lecture about the dangers of over exerting herself during her time here that did more to comfort her than anything else.

That night she came to his room again, hoping her sleep would be dream free. "Daine, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said, yawning as she watched him climb into bed.

"What really happened on the boat today? It wasn't the heat so don't try that again," he said, looking at her firmly in the eye.

Knowing she could no more deceive Numair than make pleasant small talk with Varice Kingsford she chose to evade his question. "Nothing. I'm tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?" she asked. He frowned but nodded, pulling her into his arms where she lay awake for a long time, dreading the moment when she closed her eyes in case her nightmares returned to haunt her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Tamora's._

_Thank you so much for the reviews, any feedback is very much welcome! Just a short-ish chapter for you here to get the action moving._

_p.s. ReadingRobyn your guess is close but not quite right!_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm fine Raoul, honestly," Daine said, a little exasperated at the big knight's fussing. All she wanted was to finish breakfast then go and find Kaddar but her friends were making this increasingly difficult.

"Can you blame us for being worried Daine? Since that episode on the boat you've barely said two words to anyone," Raoul continued.

"He's right Sarrasri. Is it something to do with a certain black robe we all know and love?" Alanna demanded.

Daine looked up to the divine realms in despair and sighed. "There is nothing wrong. I was just hot on the boat and I guess I've not felt well since. I'm not going through any major crises or fighting with Numair, believe me you two would be the first to know. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to find Kaddar." Shoving back her chair she left the room, ignoring the worried look she saw passed between Alanna and Raoul.

It wasn't hard to find the Emperor: he was in his chambers surrounded by a veritable army of advisors and petitioners. She approached his seat and bowed. "Emperor Kaddar, I was hoping I could speak with you? In private."

Kaddar nodded, dismissing his advisors with a wave. "We will walk with Miss Sarrasri in the gardens." As he left the room the assembled crowd bowed low, Daine a beat behind everyone else.

During their walk to the exquisite Carthaki formal gardens Daine was silent, biting her lip in thought. Kaddar led them to a bench on the banks of an impressive ornamental pond, filled with large fish that sparkled enchantingly in the morning sunshine. The Emperor coughed and shifted nervously before turning to face his friend. "Daine. Are you pregnant?"

Daine's mouth dropped open. "What?" she all but shouted.

"Are you pregnant? Your fainting on the boat made it quite obvious." Kaddar repeated. "I'm taking an educated guess that it's Numair's, the man's never strayed further away from you than a few feet in all the time you've been here. But if you feel trapped you can come and stay here, I'd help you Daine you know I would, there are plenty of options." Daine regarded him in stunned silence. Kaddar stared back, concern filling his deep brown eyes.

"Kaddar, I'm not pregnant," she said. When the Emperor opened his mouth to protest she held up her hand to stop him. "I swear on the Mother herself I'm not. And I'd thank you to not jump to conclusions about me and Numair."

"So you're not together?" Kaddar said eagerly.

"I didn't say that. All I meant was that you were fair quick to assume I was foolish enough to be in that situation and that's not to mention the fact you obviously thought less of me for it. You were cold to me all afternoon!" her voice was rising now, her temper, unlike Numair's, was slow to ignite but once roused was a force to be reckoned with.

Kaddar, having seen the results of Daine's temper first hand, was quick to apologise. "Daine, I'm sorry if I was rude to you yesterday. But I was shocked! And worried about you and angry with him…"

"Kaddar, I love Numair more than anything in the world. And believe me, he's been nothing but the perfect gentlemen," Daine said, inwardly grimacing at her lover's reticence to take things further for fear of damaging her reputation. "I can look after myself. But thank you for your concern all the same."

The Emperor regarded her sceptically. "Are you betrothed?"

Daine shook her head emphatically. "He's asked me a hundred times but I'm not ready for marriage. I've wanted to tell you the minute we got here but I guess I never found the right time. I'm sorry I kept something so big from you."

Kaddar shook his head. "Don't apologise Daine. I guessed anyway: making your mage rabidly jealous is a highly amusing past time. Can I carry on?"

"When Varice Kingsford is around, yes you may," Daine grinned.

The Emperor laughed and shook his head again. "You know she means nothing to him don't you? Anyone can see he worships the ground you walk on."

Daine smiled at him and changed the subject. "Kaddar, tell me more about the mage I met yesterday, Massan was it?"

"Massan? He's a scholar at the university, he grew up with my Uncle," Kaddar replied.

"With Ozorne? And you still keep him as your advisor?" Daine exclaimed.

"Daine if I were to go around banishing everyone who supported my Uncle during one stage or another of his life, I'd have a very small council of advisors," the Emperor said dryly.

"Did Numair know him?"

"Possibly, although Massan rose to prominence after your friend left," Kaddar replied. "Anything else you want to know?" When Daine shook her head the Emperor rose, pulling her up from her seat and kissing her hand.

Unforunately, Numair chose this moment to come across them. He coughed pointedly and glared at Kaddar. "Your Imperial Majesty."

"Master Salmalin. I was just taking Daine on a tour of the gardens," Kaddar said smoothly.

Numair ignored him. "Daine I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Not very hard it would seem," Kaddar muttered. Daine shot him a warning glance before smiling at Numair.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to speak to Kaddar," she said.

"And now we've talked it over, I'm glad you told me Daine. Until next time, sweet," Kaddar said, kissing her hand again. Daine rolled her eyes at his over exaggerated farewell and, once the Emperor had strolled away, turned to Numair who was staring at the retreating back of Kaddar as if he debating how best to exact revenge. Daine walked over to the tall mage and wrapped her arms round his waist, quickly getting his attention.

"What was all that about magelet?" Numair asked, trying to be stern but failing as he looked into her wide, blue-grey eyes.

Daine, highly embarrassed at the thought that the Emperor of Carthak had believed, however briefly, she was pregnant, decided to be selective with the truth. "Nothing really, Kaddar was just checking I was feeling better after yesterday. Which I am, so there's no need to worry."

Numair nodded but still looked suspicious. "He said you'd talked something over…did you tell him about us?"

"I did. So you've no need to be jealous anymore," she grinned.

"Jealous? Me? I'm much too intelligent to ever succumb to such a base emotion," he said haughtily.

Daine laughed and tugged on his horsetail. "Alanna's right, you're a shameless player Salmalin."

"Just one of my many charms," he grinned, kissing her softly. "I missed you magelet."

"We've only been apart an hour," she protested.

"Yes but we've not done this for much longer than that," he replied. Daine all but melted into his arms as he kissed her eyelids, cheeks and neck, shivering in delight when his hands began to sweep in gentle patterns over her back.

A cough behind them made them part, Numair sighing deeply at the interruption. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but I was hoping I could speak with Master Salmalin."

Daine spun round on hearing the speaker, her heart skipping a beat as the mage Massan stood in front of her. Resolutely refusing to look him in the eye, she squeezed Numair tightly before reluctantly leaving his embrace. "Of course. Come find me when you're done 'Mair." Walking quickly away from the two mages, a sense of deep foreboding filled her: she'd realised the symbol on the bottom of his robe was the same as on the door from her dream, the slit-pupilled eye with the crossed wands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I can't believe I've not updated for so long…anyway, I hope people are still reading this, I'm so sorry its taken ages! This is just a sort of filler chapter to get me back into fan fiction-ing and an excuse to include Raoul who I love. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is the mighty Tamora's.**_

As Daine walked away from the Imperial gardens and the sinister mage, her feelings of foreboding only increased; deciding the best way to banish such thoughts was to keep her mind and body distracted, she headed for the Carthaki army barracks. Kaddar had remodelled the complex, creating new practice arenas for his men to train in and extending the stable block to almost double its size. A stable cat came trotting out from one of the stalls and rubbed against her legs; bending down, Daine scratched her head.

- _You're a beauty, my girl - _she said, as the tortoiseshell cat purred appreciatively.

- _You're not so bad yourself, for a two-legger. _– the cat replied. Daine giggled at the cat's tart reply, a similar one Queenclaw, the goddess of cats she'd met in the Divine Realms, might have given.

- _Do you know where they keep their weapons around here? _­ - Daine asked.

- _I'll show you if you scratch behind my ear…a little to the left…ahhh. Follow me _– Daine trotted after the tabby as she moved swiftly across the stable yard and round the back to a large, well-maintained out building. – _Here you go, I'll leave you to it, two-legger nonsense if you ask me. They call me Pearl by the way. –_

Daine introduced herself and thanked the cat, who flicked her tail at her in reply before slinking off. The Wildmage ran her practised fingers over some of the longbows in Kaddar's extensive armoury, quickly finding one suitable for her strength and selecting a quiver of arrows on her way out. Daine strode eagerly back towards the practice arenas and set up a circular target as far away as possible, deciding the harder the task the less time she'd spend worrying about mysterious mages and blonde vixens. Unfortunately, Daine realised a few minutes into her session, this would prove impossible.

"A most un-lady like pastime I find," drawled Varice Kingsford from the fence. Daine ignored her and notched another arrow. "I know if I was had Numair I'd be keeping an eye on him every minute I could spare, not wasting time in target practice."

"That didn't work the first time for you though Varice? You still let him get away," Daine said, fighting to keep her voice even. She could feel Varice shooting icy daggers at her back and turned round to face her for the first time. "And I note you're not so quick to denounce archery as un-ladylike around the Lioness."

Varice ignored her last comment. "I didn't drive Numair away, Veralidaine Sarrasri," she said bitterly.

"No but he didn't come back to you either," Daine shot back. She refrained from saying anything else, however, when she saw the genuine pain in the woman's eyes: the idea that she'd had Numair and lost him made Daine suddenly pity her. "Look, Varice, can we just move on? I'm with Numair, there's nothing you can do to change that, but I'd like us to at least be civil with each other. For his sake…he still cares about you."

"Don't I know it…" Varice smirked. Despite herself Daine frowned. "I'd keep an eye on him if I were you Veralidaine…one day soon he's going to wake up one day and realise he needs a woman, not some peasant girl from the back of beyond."

Her words touched a very raw nerve and Daine all but growled at the woman in front of her. "I'm warning you Varice, stay away from Numair," her voice was low and filled with anger. Varice smirked, her pretty face contorted with spite, and left the arena. Daine quickly released the arrow; it missed the target and hit the back wall with a thud.

"You shouldn't let her get to you Daine." The girl spun round, her face softening as she saw Raoul enter the arena. "Even if it's for no other reason than she turns you into a lousy shot." He was rewarded with a laugh from Daine, and ruffled her hair affectionately. "What did she say this time?" He took the bow from her as he spoke, marvelling silently at the young woman's ability to handle such a strenuous weapon, and notched an arrow. Daine watched it fly into the distant target, missing the centre by scant inches.

"Not bad Goldenlake," she grinned, taking her turn. "She said that Numair was going to realise he wants a noble woman like her and not a common girl like me."

"And do you believe her?" he asked.

"I know I shouldn't…but some part of me always doubts myself, doubts his love, which makes me feel horribly guilty…sometimes I wish I could just stay shifted, the People never feel this confused, everything is black and white to them," she sighed.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Sarrasri," Raoul said, his smile softening his words. "You and Numair were meant to be; it's as simple as that. Why on earth would he even look at another woman when he's got the perfect one by his side already? You should hear him when you're not around Daine…you represent everything that's good and pure and beautiful in his life. Don't waste time doubting how he feels for you." His next arrow hit the target dead centre.

Daine smiled. "When did you get so wise Raoul?"

"I have my moments…I'm not just some buffle-brained soldier you know," he laughed.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked. He looked at her seriously for a moment.

"I think I was…a long time ago but she chose someone else," he said quietly.

"Did you ever tell her how you felt?" Daine asked, moved at his confession.

He shook his head. "No…I knew she didn't feel the same. Which is why you're so lucky Daine."

"How do you know if you never asked her? Any woman would be lucky to have your love Raoul," she said.

The big knight shook his head again. "It wasn't worth ruining our friendship." They were silent for a while, Daine observing the play of emotions running across her friend's face and Raoul lost in bitter memories.

"So what about now, no one at court catch your eye?"

"No, and they're not likely to either. I need a strong woman, not some silly court maiden…some one who can ride alongside me, who challenges me," he said, then blushed.

"You'll find her someday, I promise," Daine said, giving him a hug and laughing when she only came up to his shoulder. "You're just as Gods-blessed tall as Numair."

"And I hope you're not now going to swap me for Goldenlake the giant killer magelet," said a warm voice behind her.

Raoul laughed and gave Daine a gently shove towards her lover. "I'll leave you two to it, think about what I said Daine."

Once he'd left Numair entered the arena and folded Daine into his arms. "What did Raoul say to you?"

Daine kissed his chest through the opening of his shirt and was rewarded with a shiver from Numair. "Just how lucky you are to have me…" she laughed. "And how lucky I am to have you."

"He makes a lot of sense for a knight," Numair laughed.

"I do love you Numair, more than anything you know?" Daine said suddenly, playing with his long fingers.

"Of course I know sweet, I love you too," he said softly, tilting her face to look at him. The look in his eyes made her forget all her doubts, as she felt herself falling into those absorbing pools of brown light. "What's brought this on? Is something wrong Daine?"

She shook her head swiftly. "No, its just with Varice…and Kaddar, I feel like we've got distracted from what's most important…I'm not making any sense I know but…" she sighed and trailed off.

"My darling Daine," he said affectionately, kissing both cheeks before finding her lips and easing his own over them so sweetly it made her knees buckle. "I could never get distracted from you. You're a highly distracting creature…in fact when you're around I can't concentrate on anything else."

"And that's how it should be," she said firmly, a glint in her eyes as she stood up on tip toe to kiss him again. He lifted her off her feet so that her legs were wrapped round his waist, his hands gripping her tightly.

"You know sweet, we have an hour or so before we have to reconvene with everyone again…and I can think of some excellent ways to fill it," he said in her ear before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Doing some washing? Helping Alanna rehearse her speech for tonight?" Daine said mischievously, laughing when he buried his head in her chest with a groan in protest. She slipped out of his arms and grinned. "Race you." Numair shouted in protest as she shifted into a starling and flew up towards the castle and her rooms, swiftly deciding that to join her in the sky was the best idea he'd had all day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I finished my dissertation today so I thought I'd celebrate by writing a mini chapter (don't worry, I'm celebrating in the regular person way tomorrow night!) I've been very rude and not thanked any of my reviewers yet, so to ReadingRobyn, steelsong, Star Holder Commander, fictitious character, loveshopelost, CompassGold, Tortall Tribe Freak, Treewriter, missmab449, phebird, kiley109, fnt, Cygnet Shearwater, weeblz-kat, Daughter of Nature and last but not least (your 4 reviews made my day!!) Da Lady Vitch, thank you all so much, you've kept this fic going! To those of you who asked about who I think Raoul was in love with, the answer is below. I've always thought this made sense and explained the years and years before he got with Buri. Unrequited love is the worst! I've just realised this in super short, I'll post another a.s.a.p. Anyway, I've rambled enough, its disclaimer time: none of it is mine. Except creepy old Massan. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………...

"I swear on the Goddess herself I'm getting mighty sick of balls," Alanna grumbled, holding a dark blue dress against herself before angrily tossing it away.

Daine giggled and retrieved the gown, hanging it back up in the cupboard. "You and Raoul are like two peas in a pod, he's been moaning since we stepped off the boat…You've known him since you were a page haven't you?"

"I have indeed, he was even a giant back then, but a better friend you'll never have," Alanna said, selecting an emerald gown for her scrutiny.

"So when did he find out you were…"

"A girl?" the Lioness grinned. "After I got my shield. I hated lying to him."

"And did George always know? When did you and him fall in love?"

"You're in an inquisitive mood today youngling," Alanna said, regarding Daine quizzically for a moment before answering her. "George knew years before I got my shield…but I didn't let myself acknowledge how I felt about him until much later. Lucky for me he's a patient rogue."

"And Raoul…he's never been in love?" Daine pressed.

"Its not something we ever talk about really…I don't think he's ever stopped seeing me as 'Alan' in a way, so we don't share our deepest feelings. I like it though, I don't feel like I ever have to prove myself with him. Does this interrogation have a point?" she softened her words with a smile.

The significance of Alanna's words made Daine realise, in a flash of comprehension, who Raoul's unrequited love was for and she immediately felt a profound sorrow for her friend. The thought of seeing Numair with another woman made her feel physically ill; she couldn't begin to imagine how heartbreaking it must have been for Raoul to see Alanna with George…and Jonathan. Suddenly his years of bachelorhood made perfect sense to the Widlmage.

"No reason, I'm just curious I suppose. I think you should go with the green," she said, swiftly changing the subject. "And now we've decided on your outfit, help me choose mine."

…………

Daine struggled to stifle a yawn as one Carthaki dignitary's speech blended into another. She hadn't been sleeping well since her dream; the heat and the less than enthralling speakers were making her fatigue worse.

"Are you feeling alright Magelet?" Numair whispered in her ear, his proximity doing funny things to her concentration.

She nodded. "Just tired. And incredibly bored."

Numair stifled a laugh and took her hand underneath the table, tracing patterns over her palm with his fingers. His touch stirred her, putting her senses on high alert. Casting her glance around the table she met Kaddar's eyes and the Emperor pulled a very un-regal like face of boredom at her, making her smile. Her amusement faded, however, as she noticed the mage Massan staring at her and Numair from across the room. She narrowed her eyes and he looked away, leaving her with a cold feeling in her stomach.

After the speeches, and the banquet, the dancing began. Numair was called away by a mage from the university which left Daine free to slip out onto the terrace for some air. She cast out her wildmagic into the peaceful gardens: a pair of frogs splashed in the pool, a brilliantly plumed bird of paradise settled down to roost. Her feeling of foreboding brought on by the sinister mage eased in the face of such serenity. A few moments later she discovered her new feline friend Pearl was hunting, and she called her over.

_-You should be honoured, I don't normally waste good hunting time like this.- _The cat rubbed her head against Daine's leg and the girl smiled.

- _I won't keep you long Pearl, I was just wondering…what do you know of this man?­- _She showed Pearl an image of Massan and she felt the cat recoil slightly.

- _He has rooms at the bottom of the castle…there's nothing there, not even one measly mouse. I don't go down there, it makes me worried. _–

Daine frowned, taking the cat's unease as a confirmation that something about that mage was very wrong. She talked with Pearl for a while longer before the cat disappeared into the night to resume her hunting.

Back in the ballroom Daine scanned the floor for Numair but couldn't make out his familiar frame amongst the throngs of people. She frowned when she realised Varice was also conspicuous by her absence. The girl circled the room, biting her lip when she realised both were nowhere to be seen. Alanna was busy talking to a group of nobles; she couldn't ask her. Forcefully trying to dismiss her feeling of dread, she caught the attention of a passing servant.

"Excuse me have you seen Miss Kingsford?" she asked.

"Lady Varice left a few minutes ago with someone from your party," the woman replied.

Daine's stomach churned. "Do you know who?"

"I don't know his name. He was very tall…dark hair. If that's all miss," the woman replied before curtsying and leaving.

Daine's whole body swayed: she felt like Sarra's bastard again, the scared girl from the mountains that she was when she'd first came to Tortall, her worst fears playing out vividly in her minds eye. After a few moments of panic she calmed down, reassuring herself that Numair would never do anything to hurt her, that he loved her. She set off for Varice's chambers, praying to every God she could name that they'd be empty. As she walked she veered both between despair so acute she longed to be back in the forest with her wolf friends, an animal with no concept of betrayal or pain as deep as this, and faith in the human she loved above all else.

Outside Varice's door she stopped and took a deep breath, forcing down her tumultuous emotions. Without knocking she pushed open the door and was greeted by an extremely unexpected sight.

"Raoul?"


End file.
